


"Welcome, Nathaniel Samael"

by duneline



Series: Alternative Universe/ Alternative Reality to the Redemption Universe [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duneline/pseuds/duneline
Summary: Dan and Lucifer have been a couple since the "Douche at the Auction" story...A special gift for Kymera219.
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Alternative Universe/ Alternative Reality to the Redemption Universe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927837
Kudos: 8





	"Welcome, Nathaniel Samael"

**Author's Note:**

> Traduction de ma fic "Bienvenue, Nathaniel Samael"

"Welcome, Nathaniel Samael. "

Disclaimer: 

The characters of Lucifer and the Avengers are the exclusive properties of their respective authors (Netflix and DC for Lucifer and Marvel and Disney for the Avengers.)

I get no financial benefit from this fiction.

Author's note: Continuation of "Douche at the Auction".  
A special dedication for Kymera 219 who wanted a special scene between Lucifer and Dan.

The surface of the lake, a smooth, flat surface where the rays of the New York summer sun played, brought peace and serenity to Dan, who was lying on a deckchair enjoying his days off.

Lucifer, his angelic husband, prepared the strawberry chocolate sandwich in the kitchen of their property, which Tony had donated to seal, in the words of the billionaire, the fate of his friend Dan at Stark Industries.

Dan, after many discussions with his husband, had decided to accept the position of Director of Research at Stark Industries and to move to New York with his Avengers friends.

An alternating custody arrangement with Chloe allowed the young man to have Trixie every other weekend and the girl already loved spending her days running and playing with Morgan Pott-Stark in the huge field surrounding the Espinoza-Morningstar house.

The Pott-Starks, by the happiest of coincidences, had their house on the riverbank opposite Dan and Lucifer's house.

Relieved that he no longer had to hide his nature, Dan blossomed and so did his body... God had blessed the union of his rebellious angel with His pampered and cherished son by allowing the young couple to conceive a child.

Lucifer brought the plate with a ton of sandwiches and settling down next to his dear and tender half, he gazed in wonder and affection at Dan's round belly as he began to devour, methodically, sandwich upon sandwich.

"-Daniel darling, if I had known how hungry you were, I would have prepared some for a whole regiment," said Lucifer, amused and impressed by the speed with which the sandwiches were disappearing. 

-It's not my fault you're such a good cook. "Dan complimented, his mouth full and in between bites. 

Lucifer raised an eyebrow, not retorting that making a sandwich didn't require his talent as a cook.

Suddenly, Dan stopped and put one hand on his belly. 

"-We have to get to the compound, Lucifer!" Dan ordered, urgently and with a grimace of pain. I think your son wants to be born! »

Lucifer got up quickly, and knowing that everything had been planned in the medical wing of the Avengers HQ, he took Dan in his arms.

His mind was in turmoil, a little panicky, and most of all, enthusiastic. His son was about to be born! His son! If Lucifer didn't already have wings, he would have felt them growing at that very moment!

He secured Daniel in the front seat of their family car and smiled when he heard his husband talking to their son:

"-You are Lucifer's son, aren't you Nathaniel Samael Espinoza-Morningstar? You do whatever you want when you have an idea in your head! Patience, little one! We have to get to the nursery where Tony, your godfather, is waiting for you! »

Lucifer sat in the driver's seat and starting the car, he said:

"-Friday, tell Tony and Bruce we're coming! »

...................................................................................................................................................................

The medical team was waiting for them at the entrance to the complex and immediately took Dan, taking him to the operating room in the medical wing.

Bruce, at Dan's request, would be the doctor in charge of supervising the operation and dressed in sterile surgeon's clothing, he entered the sterile room where the caesarean section would be performed.

Lucifer, forgetting Banner's instructions, wanted to follow Dan, but Tony caught him in a hurry.

"-We put on overcoat, cap, mask and gloves, Hell Boy! " the billionaire recalled, handing him the complete equipment.

Lucifer, helped by Tony, put on his mandatory outfit and without wasting another second, he joined Daniel in the operating room.

Dan's face lit up with relief and joy at the sight of Lucifer and the young man reached out a hand to the archangel who grabbed it and squeezed it with strength and tenderness.

" -I will begin. "warned Bruce, in a calm, professional and soothing voice.

Under local anesthesia, Dan saw, with slight apprehension, the scalpel in Bruce's hands and felt a caress on his forehead.

"-Everything will be all right, Daniel darling," Lucifer whispered, with a reassuring, loving smile. Bruce is a renowned professional. He knows that he cannot fail at the risk of incurring the wrath of the Devil himself. »

Dan laughed back at Bruce's annoyed indignation as he chose to ignore the threat and focus on the delicate mission of delivering the offspring of the Master of the Underworld.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Half an hour later, a scream echoed throughout the room and it was the most beautiful sound in Dan's ears.

Bruce carefully and delicately placed the newborn baby in the arms of Lucifer, who had tears in his eyes.

Encouraged by Banner, who handed him a pair of surgical scissors, the archangel cut the baby's umbilical cord and presented the newborn to Daniel, who was beaming with happiness.

The two fathers, in their bubbles, gazed at their baby, amazed and dazzled, with a huge smile on their faces.

Nathaniel Samael Espinoza-Morningstar had brown hair and Lucifer's features, but his eyes, of a beautiful blue-green, were Dan's eyes.

"-Welcome, Nathaniel Samael. " said Lucifer, with infinite respect and love for his son.

Dan, exhausted beyond words, surrendered himself to the care of the nurses and never took his eyes off the moving image of Lucifer with their son in his arms.

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................

Tony quietly entered the nursery where Dan was sleeping and stopped for a moment to embrace the touching and lovable scene of the Master of the Underworld in costume giving Nathaniel his bottle of milk.

Lucifer raised his head, his eyes blazing and suspicious, but the archangel relaxed as he recognized Tony, his son's godfather.

He smiled and waved to the billionaire to approach. Tony obeyed and contemplated the fragile and vulnerable little being who was suckling his bottle of milk with appetite.

Moving memories of the birth of his daughter Morgan and the first time Tony held his daughter in his arms came to Stark's mind.

Nathaniel finished his bottle and did his little burp thanks to his angelic father, and Tony was given permission and privilege to hold his godson in his arms.

Moved, the billionaire gazed at the fed baby who was beginning to fall asleep, for a long time.

"-Hi, little Devil! "Tony said, with a sober smile.

Lucifer had only half a smile, full of parental pride at Tony's nickname.

The end.  
April 12, 20  
Duneline


End file.
